


things you said too quietly

by ruzekhalstead



Series: halstead & upton one-shots. [20]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Upstead, i can't, prompt, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: written based on tumblr prompt:things you said too quietly
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: halstead & upton one-shots. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	things you said too quietly

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> this was a requested prompt on my tumblr & it was actually super cute (and impressive since i whipped it up on my fifteen minute break at work) 
> 
> ppl on tumblr also seemed to like it, so i decided to post it here!!
> 
> it's super short, so i apologize about that, but it is pretty adorable, if i do say so myself.
> 
> enjoy!!!

**#3: things you said too quietly**

it was three am and hailey was overheating like a sauna. she could feel a heavy weight on her and no doubt, knew it belonged to her giant of a partner (and now boyfriend, but it was still weird to call him that.)

“jay,” she groaned, pushing against him so his limbs would move to his side of the bed. he easily rolled over, letting out a loud snore.

hailey let out a laugh and watched him turn his face in her direction to snuggle the pillow. he mumbled some unintelligible words. she poked at his cheek.

if jay and his abnormal body heat woke her up, she sure as hell was going to return the favour.

“i love you,” he murmured, under his breath, his mouth rolling into the pillow.

hailey stilled.

“jay,” she snapped, instantly on her knees. “jay, what did you just say?”

jay only groaned; she was pulling him out of his deep slumber and he wasn’t for it.

hailey ignored him, climbing over so she straddled him. “jay, wake the hell up,” she took matters into her own hands and gently slapped his cheeks until his green eyes popped open.

“what the hell, hails?” he mumbled, wondering if they’d gotten a call. or someone was dying.

but hailey was smiling and he was more confused than ever.

“jay, you just said ‘i love you’.”

jay’s face blanked. he had no recollection.

“you just said that. right now. in your sleep. jay, you just said you loved me.”

instead of denying it or playing it off, he sat up quickly. his hands wrapped around her waist so she didn’t fall off, and he welcomed her twinkling laughter.

“looks like sleeping jay has enough guts to tell you what awake jay doesn’t.”

hailey dropped a kiss on his lips.

“say it again. louder this time.”

jay moved in to kiss her again.

“i love you, hails.”

“i love you too, jay.”

hailey had no intentions of going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!
> 
> my tumblr is @ruzek-halstead!!
> 
> stay safe everyone x


End file.
